


apple sauce murred

by Ouma_Kokichi



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: no
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouma_Kokichi/pseuds/Ouma_Kokichi
Summary: b̢̫̦͓͚͖̣̺͉̲̖̯̳͚̦̭̗̮̪̗͐̊̈́̄͑̕g̢̱͚̣̰̰̞͂͗̉͐̇̇̍͂̄͆͌̄̒͗ͅj̴̷̶͇̬̬͈͕̰̋̓̔̎̿̃ͤ̑ͤ̓͘͝ͅh̟̥̖̳̠̳͖ͧ͆̇̆̔a̸̷̛̦͍͇̗̦̼̤͇̩̠̼̜̥̞̰̟̗̞ͪͣ̊͒͋̈́̍̀ͩ̓̎̚̚͜͡ű̶̧̳̞̜̝̘̜̼ͤ̉̀̽͡ȅ͙̮̪̗̱̪͔̭ͧ̅̍̽ͩ̓ͩ̓͋̅ͩ̓͗̕e̷̷̮̫͖͕̠ͫ͌ͬͪ̍̑̉͌ͨ͑͒ͩͩͬ́ͣ̆ͨ͝c̸͑̽̿̉ͫ̿́͊͏̷͙̮̥̝͓̕a̿̇ͤ̄̃͋̅ͭ̂̚͏̸̴̮̥̙͈͕̳̲̰h̨͑ͨ́ͩͤ̈ͨͧͧͭͬ͑͑̄͢҉̢̘̼͇͔̘̺̝͍ų̺̠̪̜̬ͭ̉̌̉̚̚f̡͕͖̲̗̞͉̜̐ͪͬ̃̚ͅg̡̨̨̨̙͈̻̝̳̪̳̺̦͍̹̙͇͔̘̏̋̈́̎̒̏̏̓v̴̆͗͋̈̄̽͝͞͏̜͓̩̭̼̣̭ṷ̳̘̫͓̺̥̞͕͉̰̜̘̅ͭͨ̈́͑͐ͩ͆̌̓ͣ̅̏̂͜d̛̛͖̝͍͍̘̝͕͉̹̟̥͉̖͓̬̹ͥ̒̏̾ͯ̿̀͟͞ų̸̫̙̩͈͉͕̰͇̺̲͉͚̇̐̈́̀̈́̌ͭ̑̋̈̅͡i̸͈̹̲̭̖̤̤̞͈̥͉̥̭̩̗͕̥͇̭̾̐ͩ̏ͭ͐͆ͯ̒̎̅̄̈̄̈̑̄͟͜ć̾ͬͩ҉̸̞͉͕̣͞s̶̸͚̲̤ͣͪ̅̐̑̈́̌ͤ̿͛̾ͣ̾͛͌̊̚ư̜̞̩̺̪̝͖͕̭̘̟͚͊ͩ̾̎̎̍̿̎̍̾̐͋į̿͑͊͋͂͐̾͗͊ͯ̓͊͞͏̤̼̠̞̝͉̰̪̣̬̦͓̟̖̤̞͙͘d̷̢̰̯̠̫̦̗̹̭̬̮̖̻̗̳̮̠͉͛̓ͧ̎ͤ͠ͅͅċ͉͇͕̯̩͇͕̺̩̖̻͓̞̼̼̞̯̒ͯ̓͋̕͞ͅͅĩ̵̸̛͂̈ͦͦ̀̆҉̪͎̯̤̣͚͉̣͔̹͉̲͙̘̺c̵̢̡͇̬̞͕̼̦̾ͩ͋̈́̔̚͠d̨̛̺͙͕̘͕̗̖̳͇̤̹͆̿ͦ̑̽ͤ͊̌ͪͩ͑̏̔̉͟ỉ̵͖̪̤͎̰͙̳̫̪̬̗͖̖͗̊̂ͯ̌͢ỏͨͩͬ̾̾̑̀͛̐ͫ҉̛̪͉̤̯͕͉̫̻͖͉͟ç̻̰̲͖̰̯ͪ̿ͭͨ̒͟ͅi̧̨̱̰̮̬̱̦̙͍͚̖̯̰̫͙̟̭̮̙̜̇̐̽͐̈́͋͛ŏ̰̻̥̪͙̜̫̬̩̗̠̤͔̰̤͍̭̀ͮ̌ͫͭ̔ͪͩ̍́ͫ̉͞u̸̗͓̣̣̘̺̜̬͙̱̠͙̼̻͓̟͓̲ͯ͛̏ͦ͗̐̅́̒͜͟d̨̛̦̻̯͈͓̭̞͍̺̪͎͉̪͙͎̆ͯ̒̔͆ͫͫͨ̓ͦ̌ͯ͘j̷͓̞̺̺͕͖̤̞̱̗͙̍͗ͫ̔ͬ̽ͪͬ̆̕͘͜͠u̡͚͖̤̿ͥͪ̽̆͂͗ͤ͘ͅm̢̟̘̭͖̭͙̱̱̰̻̝̣̱̒̃̈́ͫ͛ͧ̃ͫͬͣ̍͒̋̂͊ͦ͐̈́͞ͅͅs̴̡̛̝̞̱͎̱̠̖͖͖̖̮̥͙̱͛ͪ͌ͬ̋̌̀͑́̀͒ͪ̾̚͜d̷̡̙̪̣̭̩͈̀̐ͮͨ̂ͫ̓́͑̊̌ͬ̊ͫ͝f̴̖͍͇͖͈̠̣͕̳̟̰̝̰ͥ̿̊ͦ͟f̴̡͓͍͉̼̞͖̰͉̥͙͕̰̮̬͍̤͖̫͆̊ͧ̓̎ͯ́͂ͪ̚͘ͅd͒̎̓͋̓̂͌̈ͧ̍ͬ̀̉́̏̒ͬͭͣ͝͝҉̤̺̥̞̯͉͖͓̞͖̗̬̖͜u̓ͥ̊ͨͥ͏͓͕̫͇̫̟̤͖̻̪͙̬͓̥̥͖̗̳b̢̫̦͓͚͖̣̺͉̲̖̯̳͚̦̭̗̮̪̗͐̊̈́̄͑̕g̢̱͚̣̰̰̞͂͗̉͐̇̇̍͂̄͆͌̄̒͗ͅj̴̷̶͇̬̬͈͕̰̋̓̔̎̿̃ͤ̑ͤ̓͘͝ͅh̟̥̖̳̠̳͖ͧ͆̇̆̔a̸̷̛̦͍͇̗̦̼̤͇̩̠̼ͪͣ̊͒͋̈́̍̀ͩ̓̎̚̚͜͡
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	apple sauce murred

“ A road trip?” Amami raises an eyebrow, and R agrees. As much as that would pique their curiosity, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t normal for people who met a month ago to have a road trip together.  _ But then again, that did kinda sound amusing… _

“I’m down for that as long as Byakuya’s down for it. He’s my bank. My money pig. My savings account. My wallet. My… daddy?” R says, thinking to themselves for a moment. “You know what- Don’t make a comment on that.” Nobody did, but Ouma did poke them on the cheek and kept on poking. Poking. Poking until R hissed at Ouma.

“Are you really sure you would want to go with someone like me?” Komaeda asked, widening his empty eyes, a small frown on his face. Everything that guy did scare R a little, but then again, being jump scared in real life scared him, and Komaeda was much worse than that.

Sfrog+ laughed- She _ laughed _ at that. “That’s gay.” Komaeda giggled.

“You’re gay,” Ouma unnecessarily refuted, even though he wasn’t part of the conversation. R would join in if he wasn’t waiting for Byakuya to come back with the pizza. Even though he repudiated them most of the time, today, he seemed, particularly in a good mood.  _ Free things are to be. To be, the best. _

“If I was gay, I wouldn’t be hanging out with you LOSERS, and I’d be hanging around with the girls,” Sfrog+ said, one eye shut and leaning on the hand on her hip. “Well- not like I like any of you. You all look like twinks and Amami looks like he’s a playboy. Except for R. R’s fine.”

“I’d smash Saihara.” Ouma nodded.

“What are we doing now? Playing Smash or pass?” Amami laughed, crossing his legs. He leaned back into the couch and shut his eyes. “Just tell us what you mean by a road trip, Frog.”

“I’d smash that kudos button on my own fic if I could.” R shrugged, “Don’t know about you guys… Actually, Sfrog+, don’t you have that daily fic you do? Aren’t you supposed to update that?” 

“Uh-” Sfrog+ glances away, “Back to the road trip. Um, let’s wait until Byakuya comes back.” Sfrog+ awkwardly laughs as she starts going to the other room in Sfrog+ and R’s dorms, probably to her bed to get something.

“Can’t you guys just drop those fanfiction stories of yours?” Ouma asked, apathetic and his eyes on his nails. Painted purple, at Amami’s fault. R’s got their own, done skin color. Because that freaks people out. Sfrog+ got matching, and now the freaking out  _ doubled _ .

Komaeda looked at him with a baffled look. “Why would you want them to stop what they’re talented at? There- Ouma,  _ please _ , that’s like telling Saihara he can’t solve cases, like telling Hanamaru that he can’t cook, telling Iruma- All these hopeful people they can’t..!” He looks deeply invested to argue a fight that wasn’t his, but R wasn’t one to complain.

“Komaeda anger.” R thought out loud, resting their head on the pillow. Kokichi was about to jab at their cheek some more before R glared at him, and his stupid innocent purple eyes, trying to appear like he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Komaeda anger,” Amami repeated dryly, chuckling right after. “By the way, Byakuya texted me a couple of minutes ago he was-” A loud knock on the door, quickly growing impatient. R could hear the shuffling of Sfrog+ from the other side of the wall.

“Byakuya-chan has the key though.” Ouma furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.” Oh- Oh my fucking god, did he actually forget?” Ouma burst out laughing, his horse-like laugh echoing in the house. It immediately stopped when Byakuya slammed the door open, carrying the boxes of pizza.

His glasses matched his stiff posture, and R leaned over the couch, attention falling to Byakuya. Byakuya opened his mouth, and everyone knew sour words were to spill out. “R, hurry up and help me, you vermin.”

“Okay, daddy- Oh crap, I mean wallet- Um-” R nodded, jumping over the couch and neatly lading on their feet. Byakuya scowled at them, and then Ouma said that, and then Sfrog+ came out of her bedroom and peeked out. “Hey, Byakuya. Is that..? I’ll help.”

“Don’t bully R, Ouma. They’re older than you. Respect the elders.” Amami told him, lightly tapping his head. Ouma’s reaction though, was rather amusing, at least to R. Nobody cared much that literal fountains of water spilled from his eyes like a crappy anime game that Sfrog+ totally doesn’t write about called “Danganronpa” but improved in both storyline and art as it progressed.

“That’s to be expected.” Byakuya crossed his arms as Sfrog+ went to grab the boxes, tripping a little before she set it down on the table. “God- didn’t I tell you five to clean up this stupid house!? It’s such a mess… Ugh, fine. I’ll deal with it.  _ But only for now _ .” 

R looked around the room. Sfrog+ and R forced each other to clean most of the time, and they cleaned just after school on Monday before Ouma lockpicked in with Amami and Komaeda following after. Sfrog+ placed hidden memes around the room sometimes and R placed pillows they thought were pretty cool around. They even had a nice carpet on the floor and a matching couch.

“You’re totes  _ right _ , Byakuya-chan! This room is a mess- I mean, how can they even live here?” Ouma, the liar, agreed. Ouma, the liar, then proceeded to open up the pizza box. A pizza with all toppings. Ouma then

“Aren’t you thankful for breaking into the place.” R said sharply, getting the box below with only pepperoni toppings. Sfrog+ and R were probably the only ones that liked these ones better. “Hey- Wait, stop, oh my fucking god, I’m going to sue you if you take off all the toppings but the pineapples-”

“Watch, Komaeda-chan. I’m ruining this whole man’s career.” Ouma snorted, dropping all the toppings into the box. Komaeda hesitated to grab one, but after Byakuya hurried him, he did. And he almost dropped it. R was a little surprised his luck hasn’t acted up yet, but they didn’t want to jinx it. “Hey, do you guys have any panta I can use to add on the pizza?”

“˙sǝ⅄- I’m kidding, please don’t murder me, Ouma-” R panics.

Byakuya grumpily sat down, muttering something about germs from the couch, and his esteemed mouth wouldn’t eat “ _ common _ ” food.

“Use a plate, all of you.” Amami ordered, “And Sfrog+, you were saying something about a road trip with all of us? What’s this about all of a sudden?” R quickly provided them plastic plates and sat back down on the floor next to Ouma and Komaeda. Sfrog+ sat on the opposite side, where she was looking at everyone else on the couch.

“Huh?” In return, she gave him a rather blank look, eyes not looking away as she took a bite of her pizza, all pepperoni-ed. R suddenly remembers one point in time when she talks about pepperonis being human fingers- Suddenly, they lose their appetite.

“Are you okay in the head, Sfrog+? Do you need me to scream in your ears?” R worried, reaching over the table. Sfrog+ shifted away and stood up. “Are you finally going insane? After all these years, I knew it was approaching.” They sighed. 

“Do you- Are you- You were saying something about a road trip. I’m rather interested in it as that would make an adventure quite fun. With my adventuring skills, Byakuya’s money, Komaeda’s luck-” Komaeda could argue, but that wouldn’t stop Amami from talking, nor R from listening. “And it could help motivate you two to write, and- Ouma, I’m not really sure what he would do, but he would be there.”

“A road trip? That’s a good idea, Amami. I would have  _ never  _ thought of that.” Sfrog+ said, raising her pizza. “To Amami’s lousy brain!” Amami tilted his head as the others raised their pizza as well, repeating her words. Amami’s lousy brain it was, and they went on a road trip.

Ouma started where they should go, perhaps to outer space, and go on a mission, but they quickly denied that. Amami recommended some places, but they were out somewhere in the jungle, but Byakuya wouldn’t enjoy that and Sfrog+ complained that would be weird for here. Byakuya wouldn’t recommend anything and Sfrog+ would pretend not to know what they were talking about, making Ouma follow her example as well. Komaeda wouldn’t say anything because he went, “Me? Oh no- I couldn’t possibly say something this important for such hopeful people like yourselves.”

So then it was up to R, and oh boy were they about to throw all these jerks they call as their friends off the cliff. And so they went to-


End file.
